Face the music
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: Madison and Li have a fight, and Sakura has to choose between her best friend, and the love of her life.
1. Tension

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Cardcaptors or any of the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors characters. All of these were created by CLAMP, who I will love eternally for bringing them to me!

**BUT: **This story is my own invention, so anyone who copies will be severely punished! GOT IT!

**Key: **Narration _Thinking _"Talking" "SHOUTING" _"whispering" _

(a/n: author's note)

Sakura Avalon : Sakura Kinomoto

Li Showron : Syaoran Li

Madison Taylor : Tomoyo Daidouji

Meilin Rae : Meiling Li

Tori Avalon : Touya Kinomoto

Julian Star : Yukito Tsukishiro

Chelsea : Chiharu Mihara

Nikki : Naoko Yanagisawa

Rita : Rika Sasaki

Zachary : Takashi Yamazaki

(a/n: I had to change the names of Li's sisters in this first part, but I plan to correct it later! And I'm not Japanese, so I'm not even going to try those names.)

**Chapter 1 : Tension**

"Hey Tori!" Sakura ran and hugged her older brother as he entered the already full sitting room.

"Hey, get off me twerp!" Tori pulled his sister away from him. Then he saw the sitting room and froze. Already in the room was their father, Li's mother, Li's sisters, who for once weren't trying to hug him, Madison, Eli, Li, Sakura, Zachary, Chelsea, Rita and Nikki.

" Whoa, full house tonight, huh!" Julian managed to get out as he poked his head round the doorway.

"Yeah…" Was all Tori could manage, with beads of sweat dripping down the back of his head.

" Room for five more? Well, three humans and a couple of stuffed animals?" Came Ruby's voice as she ran to hook on to Tori's arm, earning glares from all of Li's sisters.

" We are not stuffed animals!" Kero and Spinner chased in the door after her.

" Ok, fine, room for _three and a half people?_" Ruby corrected herself, much to the annoyance of Kero and Spinner.

" Three and a half?" Eli asked with an amused smile.

" Well, they're hardly worth half each, are they?" Ruby replied with a twinkle, causing Tori to look at her affectionately for no more than a second, thinking no one had noticed. But someone had.

" Of course…" Li muttered sarcastically, earning a few suppressed giggles from various people around the room.

" Shut up, brat!" Tori was, of course, the first one on his case.

_Why is he getting all touchy for? I always wind him up and he never seemed to care before…Is it the fact that he hates me or that he really does love Ruby? Why do I doubt it's got anything to do with Ruby at all?_

" I am not a brat!" Li began to get redder and redder, and Sakura couldn't help smiling.

_Aww, Li looks so kawaii when he gets all red._ Sakura sighed as someone else caught her eye.

_Why's Madison always staring into space recently. She seems like she's been avoiding me…Eli seems to know what's going on, why don't I? Maybe she doesn't wanna be my best friend anymore? Maybe she's busy with her boyfriend now._She turned her attention back to Li and Tori.

_I'd better sort this out._

" Whatever, brat!" Li and Tori exchanged glares.

_Ha! Excellent! He looks like his face is gonna explode. I only had to call him a brat. He's so easy to wind up!_ But before he could say anything to make Li's veins burst…

" Tori, Amanda Worbet's on the phone for you." Sakura smiled innocently, as if she didn't know what she'd just done.

" WHAT!" Ruby's eyes gleamed and burned with fire.

_Sakura knew Ruby would do this…aww, Ruby's gonna kill me. Who's Amanda Worbet?_

" Amanda Worbet is on the phone for my boyfriend? TORI! Are you cheating on me?" Her eyes burned right through his skull.

" No, I've never even spoken to her!"

_Great, she's making a scene. Bet that Chinese brat's smiling like crazy, getting his girlfriend to stick up for him. Pathetic. Why does my sister have to date him? Why do I even care if Ruby's mad? I don't, I just…she's making a scene, that's all it is._

"Oh, Tori, it was all a mistake. She just wanted to borrow my baton for cheerleading tomorrow, but Chelsea's got it! I keep forgetting there's a high school cheer squad now!" Everyone relaxed and let out little laughs at that point.

_I am going to kill Sakura!_

"Oh, ok then!" Ruby squeezed in between Eli and Sakura on the sofa, causing them to both suck in their breath, and Li to sigh with relief.

_Ok, so now we're all squashed with five people on the sofa, but at least Sakura and Eli aren't sitting right next to each other anymore! God, why am I so jealous of Eli still? He's going out with Madison now, and Sakura and I have been going out for weeks, and he doesn't even like her! God, I've gotta remember to try and be nice to him now!_

Madison was the only one in the room to notice the little twitch on Li's lips, and she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it.

"You cold hun?" Eli whispered as he felt her shudder, but something in the way he said it that made her think he knew that just lately, Li had really been getting on her nerves. She didn't reply, and just placed her head on his shoulders. She didn't even know why, but at soon as it all happened, she learned to hate him…

_THREE WEEKS AGO _

_Sakura and Li were off fighting the yang card, and I was so scared I was never going to see them again. Sakura promised me they would return safely in the outfits I made them, and I knew she would try her hardest, but this was stronger than anything they'd ever had to face…_

_As if I needed more to worry about, that big black bubble swallowed me whole, and I was trying to scream, but I couldn't. What really freaked me out was when I looked around, Meilin was already gone, and no one was left. I just kept thinking, that's it. I was Sakura and Li's last lifeline. Now they'd have to do it. No second chances. _

_And the next thing that happened was I banged my head on the cold, hard floor, and I opened my eyes to see Meilin glaring back at me._

"_They did it! We're back! Wakey wakey! Get up Madison! We're alive, and everything's coming back!" She was screaming so loudly, I thought I was dreaming!_

"_Where are they?" I remember asking her. I was so dizzy. I saw Kero, Julian and Tori sitting behind us. _

"_I love you!" Came Sakura's scream from the old clock tower. Tori's face just got redder and redder, and we all burst out laughing. And that's where it began._

PRESENT DAY

_So why is he suddenly annoying me? He makes Sakura happy, so why can't I be happy for them?_

"MADISON!" Sakura was practically screaming in her ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, I was just…um…I" Madison blushed as she realised everyone's eyes were on her, and Sakura had actually gotten up from where she was sitting to get her attention.

"You've been really preoccupied lately, you sure you're ok hunny?" Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled with concern, and Madison could have kicked herself for putting her best friend through all this.

_Oh my God, my best friend's worried about me and all I can do is hate the love of her life. How would I feel if she hated Eli? _

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." She tried to raise a smile, but it ended up looking fake, and everyone knew it.

_I need to talk to someone. I need to learn to like Li, and there's one person I can talk to who's an expert in that area. Meilin. But how do I say it? What if she gets mad at me? What if she tells him?_

"Meilin, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

_I'll have to take the risk. For my best friend. For Li. Yuck, I really hate him! Meilin won't blab. Will she?_

"Hmm…wonder what that's gonna be about?" Eli murmured cryptically, causing a glare from Madison.

"Ok, now I'm scared…" Meilin laughed.

_Meilin will help, she's not completely smitten with Li anymore, she might not care that I don't like him right now…_They were out in the hall.

"What's up?" Meilin gave one of her smiles that she'd only just started using lately.

_She's only started using her smile since she came back from Hong Kong. Since she got free. Free from Li. Why can't I do that?_

"I was just wondering, if maybe you could…umm…give me some advice? But…you have to…umm…promise to not…umm…get mad, ok?" Madison finally managed to get out her sentence.

_Well, she doesn't look like she's in a bad mood. Maybe we'll be ok…_

"I promise I won't get mad."

_Unless you make me, Madison Taylor. You've been acting funny all week. Now I guess I get to find out why?_

"Well, I know you and Li have known each other a while, and it's just that lately I don't really think I'm getting on with him…well, I've kind of been hating him…"

_Oh God, she really looks mad..._

"What? Are you gonna put Sakura off my cousin? Why can't you let them be happy? They're meant to be!" Meilin was shouting now.

_Ah! What if they hear her? How am I gonna explain that to Sakura? _

"No! Shh, Meilin, I wasn't saying that, I just thought maybe you could help me figure out why, I mean, well, WHY?"

_Oh god, this is so hard…_

"Are you jealous?"

_Ha! Jealous! Jealous of what?_

"What do you mean jealous?"

_Oh my god, she's secretly in love with Li, and she really hates Sakura! Ha! Madison Taylor, you're busted!_

"Of Li!"

"WHAT! No way! I just hate him right now; I don't like him or anything! Eww!"

_JEALOUS? Of my best friend's boyfriend? That's so gross!_

"Whatever, I'm not gonna stand around and trash talk my cousin with you, ok?" Meilin went to walk into the sitting room, but Madison's arm blocked her.

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you? Meilin?" Meilin just pushed Madison's arm out of the way and continued walking.

_Stupid bitch! How can she tell me she hates my cousin? I have to tell Li. She might try something. Eww, what if she's really in love with him? That's so gross. _

They both re entered the sitting room, and received several strange looks.

"Wow, this is awkward…" Zachary muttered.

_Oh dear god, what did they hear? Do they all think I'm secretly in love with Li? Oh my god!_

"What?" Meilin demanded, as Chelsea throttled Zachary.

"It's true, you could cut the atmosphere in here with a knife. I thought you two were friends, and I never knew you had it in you!" Siefa said, directing the last comment at Madison.

_Oh shit!_

"We all knew Meilin had a mouth on her, I mean, just growing up with her as my cousin gave me a permanent headache, but you're so quiet Madison!" Fanren said matter of factly, earning a nod from each of her sisters.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Excuse me?" Madison said, trying to stay calm.

"We heard you both arguing." Eli said, and she placed her head on his shoulder, preparing for the worst.

"Don't worry; they didn't hear what you were saying." Eli whispered in her ear, and as she looked around, no one seemed to have noticed.

"Are you two ok? Why were you arguing?" Li said so innocently, as he wrapped his arm around Sakura. It made Madison want to laugh. There they were, yelling about him, and he had no idea. He was just so oblivious.

_They don't know anything about it! Time for damage control…_

"Um, we were just having a heated debate, weren't we, Meilin?"

"If that's what you want to pretend happened, Madison, then sure."

_Skank! How can she just pretend that it's all ok? Should I tell everyone that she hates him? Or should I just tell Li and Sakura?_

"But personally, I think everyone should know that you hate Li." Meilin grabbed a copy of 'Hello' and began to flick through as everyone else turned to look at Madison.

_She hates me?_


	2. Liar, liar

(a/n: It's going to be a bit random in the first part, but it will pull together. It's also going to seem a bit like Meilin and Madison are fighting for a while, but I promise it will get to the point soon. Trust me, and I know it seems a little off track towards the end, but it's all relevant to the story. Promise!)

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1, it hurts too much to say it again!

**Chapter 2: Liar, liar**

"YOU hate LI!" Julian was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. Madison couldn't help but smile. She couldn't work out whether he was shocked because she was actually capable of hate, or because Meilin had told everyone about it.

"I didn't say that!"

_Well I didn't say those exact words…at least I don't think I did…wow, Sakura won't even look at me…she must hate me so much right now…I hate me too._

"LIAR! YOU SO DID!" Meilin was shouting at her, looking up from her magazine for the first time since she blabbed.

_I can't believe my best friend hates the love of my life. What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly keep them separate for the rest of my life, can I?_

"Meilin, get over yourself. You can't always be the centre of attention. Ok?" Madison smiled.

_Oh god, I'm being a bitch. What's happening to me? I can't do this to Meilin, she's my friend. But how do I fix this?_

"Ok, look, I think you misunderstood what I was saying before…"

"You made it pretty clear! Don't try to change it now!" Meilin grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hall.

_Who the hell does she think she is? Messing around, making me look bad in front of my friends!_

"WHAT the HELL are you DOING!" Meilin screamed at her.

"Nothing, I really do think you misunderstood me."

"HOW THE HELL COULD I MISUNDERSTAND YOU!" Meilin was screaming at her now, and Madison heard the rustling of people in the sitting room, listening in but pretending not to.

"Well, you thought I meant that I hated Li, but I meant that I hated Ling, that girl in your biology class. You know how I call people nicknames?"

_Not even Meilin's that stupid…_

"REALLY? Oh my god! And I was being so rude, and I was going on about how she was my cousin! Aaah, I feel so stupid!"

"I didn't think that made sense!" Madison laughed.

_Oh my god, she really meant Ling? I am so stupid!_

LATER THAT EVENING

Li's family had returned to their new house just around the corner with Meilin, she was practically living there now, too, Sakura's father had left for his trip to New York, Chelsea and Zachary had gone to his house to 'study', Nikki and Rita had both gone home, and Julian had dragged a reluctant Tori to Ruby's house to help decorate.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she bounced down on the sofa next to Li.

_At least things are back to normal. _

"Maybe we should go back to that amusement park where my house used to be? I heard the last time you were there in daylight things didn't end to well? And as for when you were capturing the emptiness card, I think Sakura got a bad deal. I mean, look what she ended up with!" Eli laughed, pointing at Li as his cheeks flamed.

"Shut up, he could say the same thing about you!" Madison laughed back, and it was Eli's turn to flame red.

"Hey! You're supposed to stick up for _me_!" Eli muttered.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Madison said innocently.

"Apart from the obvious?" Eli grinned wickedly and Sakura giggled. Madison was trying and failing to crawl away from Eli and get a space between them.

_She's being a bit too nice now. Maybe she does really hate me?_

"Li, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked, knowing he felt a little left out now Eli was back in town. Madison had now managed to put a cushion in-between her and Eli, who looked like a wet puppy with the cutesy face he was pulling now.

"Who cares what he wants to do, he's just the baby…and Sakura's toy boy!" Eli muttered.

"Huh?" Madison laughed at her best friend. She could be so incredibly slow sometimes.

"Coz he's the youngest, hun." She pointed out to her oblivious friend.

"Oh yeah, I never really noticed…wait a minute…" Sakura grabbed Eli by the neck and swatted him with a cushion.

"Ouch!"

(a/n: This is a really short chapter, sorry, but it's mainly the build up to the big fight, and explaining how the situation is for everybody now.)


	3. Boiling point

(a/n: This is where things really start to kick off, hope you enjoy it. Please R+R coz I've had no reviews so far!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 3:**

**Boiling point**

"Come on, Sakura!" Madison muttered under her breath as her, Eli and Li all waited outside Sakura's house so that they could go to the amusement park.

_I don't think I can cope with Eli and Li together on my own…_

"Is she even awake? It's kinda early for her…"

_God, I'm so the odd one out in this little thing. Without Sakura I'd probably live in a box, all alone. But then, without Sakura, I guess I'd be married to Meilin by now…or worse…yuck! That doesn't even bear thinking about!_

"She should be up by now, Kero said she was awake at about 8:30 and it never takes her longer than half an hour to shower...maybe I should go and check on her?" Madison sighed. She really did worry too much.

"Relax, she's somewhere in her house, I doubt she'll get lost!" Eli smiled and caressed his girlfriend's hair. She smiled and put her arms around his waist, and she could sense Li getting uncomfortable, but she didn't care.

"Oh, geta room..."Li murmmered, moving to sit on the steps outside Sakura's front door.

_How can she hate me? But now that Meilin said it, I'm sensing it more and more. She's making an extra effort to be nice just in case someone works it out...but what right does she have to hate me? I mean, Sakura has been spending more time with me lately, but so what? She's all over Eli all the time, and Sakura doesn't get mad. I never got mad when Zach started seeing Chelsea..._

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late, Kero lost some fighting game and he wouldn't let me leave until I helped him find it!" Sakura jumped down the steps that Li was sitting on, and gave him a quickkiss before anyone could see them.

"Ready to go, Sakura?" Madison smiled as she rounded the corner of the house with Eli right behind her.

"Of course I'm ready! I love amusement parks, they're the best!" Sakura smiled one of her smiled that lit up her face, and Li's heart skipped a beat.

_Aww, he's so cute. I'm glad Madison doesn't hate him. Now we can all just get along and go to...the AMUSEMENT PARK! Yay! I love rides, and the last time we were there...well, it was the happiest day of my life, I got the one I loved in the end, and I deserved him. He's so kawaii!_

ON THE GHOST TRAIN

"Aaah! Li, I'm scared! Protect me, Li!"

"I always will, Sakura, but you should know that by now!" Li smiled and looked deep into Sakura's eyes. He could swim in those eyes forever, just take a dip in the emerald waters.

"Aww, you're so kawaii!" And Sakura was on him, and no way were either of them about to get to scared on the ride...

ON THE FERRIS WHEEL

"I wanna ride with Eli!" Sakura said as they mounted the carriages on the big wheel

"Ok, sure!" Madison smiled.

_Great, I'm stuck with Li! Joy! Oh well, it's only a little ride._

Li didn't even attemp to look at her as she scrambled into the carriage and slammed the door shut.

_Fine by me, let's just get this over with._

When they were about a quatre of the way through the ride, Li turned to face her and looked directly in her eyes.

_Well, let's get this over with, time to see if she likes me or not._

"Why do you hate me?" Li stared at Madison, awaiting a response.

"I...um, well, I don't..." The question had caught Madison completely off guard, and she found herself stuttering like crazy.

"Yes, you do, and it's obvious. So tell me why." Li glared at her.

"I, um, well, I don't..."

"SPIT IT OUT, MADISON!" Li was yelling at her now, but luckily enough the carriage was enclosed.

_Shit, what am I supposed to say. I don't even know the answer to that myself!_

"TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Li was yelling so hard, and his face was growing louder by the minute. He was glaring at her.

_Just tell me, stop being such an asshole!_

"I DON'T KNOW, OK! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HATE YOU, I JUST DO, AND I CAN'T HELP IT!" She felt herself snap inside, and her hate was pouring out now.

She just wanted to get off, to escape his stupid chocolate eyes, to run away. But as the ride reached the top, something else snapped too, and the carriage stopped, as did all the others.

"We've broken down..." Li said as the carriage swayed in the wind.

"Well, duh, you fucking idiot!" Madison was yelling at him.

"Well if you knew that, tell me why you're shaking so hard!" Li yelled right back at her.

_Just don't tell him and he won't know._


	4. Steam

(a/n: The plot thickens in this part of the story, and I know this is a bit strange for Madison to hate anyone, but all will become clear soon…and Li doesn't seem so quiet, but these are built up emotions.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 4:**

**Steam**

At the top of the Ferris wheel: 10pm

"So you hate me? You stupid bitch! How can you just say you hate me?" Li was still mad, and had been for the past four hours. They were still stuck in the exact positions, and no one was telling them when they'd be down.

"Because the very thought of you makes me want to throw up! I just know I hate you, ok!" Madison was screaming, and she finally felt all the years of anger, of people walking all over her, it all finally can to a boil, and the steam was scolding Li.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Sakura's best friend!" Madison screamed before she could stop herself.

"I knew it, you _are_ jealous!" Li cried triumphantly.

"I am not, I'm just telling you that you should be trying to get to know me, not being rude to me! You know as soon as you and Sakura have a fight, I can tell her to end it!"

_Is that her plan? I never knew Madison had such a dark side to her. I can't believe she's like this, does Sakura know?_

"That's pathetic! I love Sakura and she loves me, and nothing you say or do can change that! Why would you want to hurt your best friend like that? Just because you're bored since you haven't got anyone else's life to meddle in, doesn't mean you can wreck Sakura's! Just because you're her best friend, it doesn't give you some divine right!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Madison paused, realising what she had said.

"Huh?" Li looked generally taken aback by Madison's response.

"I mean, I...just leave me alone, ok!"

_Did I just say that I thought I had some divine right over Sakura?_

"You selfish cow! You really do think you can fix everything, don't you!"

"BECAUSE I CAN! I FIXED YOU AND SAKURA, DIDN'T I! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A THANK YOU FROM YOU, DID I! SO MAYBE FROM NOW ON I'LL STOP LETTING PEOPLE WALK ALL OVER ME! BECAUSE AT LEAST THAT WAY I GET A CHANCE TO GET SOMETHING GOOD FOR MYSELF!"

And with that, the Ferris wheel began to turn...


	5. Who are you?

(a/n: This is where things get really intense and Sakura finds out. Li shows a bit of a dark side, too.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 5:**

**Who are you?**

The Ferris wheel began to slowly make it's descent towards the ground, and Madison found herself shaking. She never knew she had this much anger built up inside her. She got her mirror out of her bag and looked at her reflection. Who was this stranger staring at her, with red cheeks and an angry glare in her eyes?

"So you hate me because I didn't thank you for trying pathetically with Meilin to set me and Sakura up for a week, and failing? Well, duh, of course I'm not gonna thank you. YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_She really does have a dark side...I wonder if Sakura knows? I wonder if Sakura heard us screaming earlier? No, probably not..._

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHO DO YOU THINK MADE HER REALISE SHE LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHO DO YOU THINK GAVE UP THREE MONTHS OF HER LIFE TO HELP HER WORK IT OUT! ME! AND YOU MAKE OUT LIKE ALL I DID WAS TRY AND SET YOU UP AND FAIL!" Madison was standing up now, ready for action.

_How dare he say I didn't do anything to help? I got him into the damn country, didn't I? I got them together, and what do I get? Nothing!_

The Ferris wheel groaned as their carriage grinded into the stop. Madison barged Li out the way and climbed out of the carriage, and ran over to where Eli and Sakura were. Li soon followed behind and hugged Sakura, and she linked arms.

"You alright, hun?" Madison asked Eli affectionatly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Did you two hear those people screaming earlier? Some woman was really laying into someone, and he was yelling at her too!" Eli chuckled and Sakura soon joined in.

"Yeah, I bet it's that couple that just got off, they look really mad." Sakura said, pointing at a middle-aged couple.

"Yeah..." Madison muttered, not realising she wasblushing. But Sakura noticed, and she had known her best friend for too long not to understand why. Sakura glanced at Li, who was glaring at Eli for some comment he made, and grabbed Madison by the wrist.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Sakura's emerald eyes widened, and Eli looked up in shock.

"What was? I...um..." Madison was generally shocked her friend had worked it out, unaware of how obvious she had been making it.

"And YOU!" Sakura had turned to face Li by now.

"What was?" Li muttered, but only half-heartedly. He knew it was too late to deny it. He knew hisgirlfriend too well for that.

"That was you two screaming?" Eli gawked, finally arriving at the same conclusion as everyone else.

"I can't believe this! Why were you arguing?" Sakura asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Because she hates me." Li said simply.

"WHAT! I thought we got this over and done with. I thought it was all a big misunderstanding?" Sakura looked between the two.

"Evidently not..." Li glared at Madison, who was acting very interested in the ground.

_How do I explain this?_

"WHY?" Sakura was practically screaming at Madison now.

"I think she's just a little bit stressed right now..." Eli was trying to make excuses for his girlfriend's irrational behaviour.

_Why is he making out like I did something wrong? It's not my fault!_

"I AM NOT STRESSED! I'm just fed up of being the doormat, and the counsellor, and not even getting something as simple as a _thank you_. Maybe I have feelings, and maybe sometimes I need help! MAYBE I SHOULD GET TO BE HAPPY!"

And with that, Sakura stormed off into the night.


	6. Cold emeralds

(a/n: This is where Sakura gets mad…Trouble also blooms for Eli in this chapter.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 6:**

**Cold emeralds**

Li soon followed after his girlfriend, and Madison was about to follow suit when she was grabbed by Eli.

"Let go of me, I've gotta go after her!" Madison tried and failed to pull away.

"NO, you don't. Let her calm down." Eli said calmly, but he didn't understand Sakura like she did. He didn;t know _everything_, surely?

"LET GO!" Madison screamed in the now empty fairground.

"No, Madison, you need to calm down. And you need to calm down NOW." He clicked his fingers and they found themselves back at his new apartment, and he released his grip on her.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING!" Madison screamed at him.

"Well, you need to calm down..." Eli slipped into his favourite chair and closed his eyes.

"TAKE ME BACK!" Madison screamed, hitting his arm hard.

_I have to talk to her. Now, before he does._

"No." Eli made no attempt to defend himself against her punches.

"I have to talk to her, and I have to do it before Li does, otherwise he'll turn her against me!"

"You've already done that for yourself, it's got nothing to do with Li."

"WHAT?"

"As soon as you said that you should get to be happy. You should have seen the way Sakura's face crumbled at that, it was like you could see her heart snap down the middle. You hurt her more than anyone else could, just when she needed you to be her friend the most." Eli opened one of his eyes and looked lingeringly at Madison.

"So now you're trying to make me feel guilty too? Well it won't work! How _dare_ you act like it's my fault, how _dare_ you say that I broke my best friend's heart." Madison's face was twisted into unimaginable contempt as she glared at Eli.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHEN IT'S NOT! HOW _DARE_ YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME THOUSAND YEAR OLD MAGICIAN! WELL YOU'RE NOT! YOU GOT BEATEN BY A 10 YEAR OLD! SO GET A LIFE. I HATE YOU, ELI MOON, AND IT'S OVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house, in her sitting room

"So, she thinks we're rude for not saying thank you to her? I can't believe Madison is behaving like this! I never knew she had so much bottled up inside her.

_Does that mean she hates me too?_

"Sakura, she's you're best friend, you have to make up with her, or you'll never forgive yourself. This is the same Madison that made your battle costumes and filmed your captures. She loves you and she wants what's best for you, no matter what you think."

_I love you, Sakura, and even if she hates me, she's so important to you, don't lose her because of me. You'll never be happy again._

"No way, I don't ever want to see her again!" But as Sakura turned around, to where Li was staring behind her, standing in the doorway was Madison.


	7. Hollow

(a/n: Has Madison got _any_ friends left? R+R, only three reviews!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 7:**

**Hollow**

At school

Madison sat alone at her, Sakura's, Li's and Eli'susual park bench in the school courtyard, and as Sakuracame out from the cafeteria, she glanced over at the table. However, she soon walked to the grass nearby and placed her tray down there, instead. And, as Li and Eli came out, sure enough, they joined her, leaving Madison to eat alone. They didn't even glance at her. And why should they? She had been a complete bitch to them.

_I'm gonna be alone forever..._

No one would sit with her now,and people were already whispering about her and Sakura not sitting together for the first time since they met. But there was one more ray of hope. Meilin. Surely, she wouldn't allow Madison, the one who had stuck by her when Li rejected her love, sit all alone and be the subject of vicious rumours? There she was now,coming out of the cafeteria, and she smiled as she saw Madison.

"Meilin?"Madison called out to her, but Meilin had seen the others, sitting away from her, and had a puzzled expression on her face.

_She won't leave me. Meilin would never..._

But before Madison could wave to her friend, she had joined the others on the grass, and they were suddenly all laughing at some special joke, one that up until a couple of days ago, she would have been included in. Itall suddenly became too much for her. Her eyes were misting over.

_Don't let them see youcry,Madison._

And she ran off to the girls bathrooms.

Sakura's pov

Sakura came out of thecafeteria clutching her lunch tray. Madison was sitting at their usual table, and Sakura longed to go over, but how could she? She wanted to eat with Li, but Madison wouldn't want to, and probably wasn't talking to her anyway. But Eli would sit with his girlfriend, and Meilin probably would too.

_She's glaring at me..._

As she set her tray down on the grass, she saw Li enter the courtyard, followed with Eli. To her surprise, both of them joined her.

"Why aren't you sitting with Madison?" Sakura said, shocked.

"She dumped me." Eli muttered, turning to look at her, but she was staring into space.

"Why?"

"Because I told her she was in the wrong."

"Meilin will sit with her, right?" Sakura was generally concerned.

"Yeah, of course she will." Li smiled, and Sakura relaxed a little. But, as Meilin came out, Madison called for her to sit with her.

"Hey, guys!" Meilin said, walking over to them.

"I have to do a survey for the school paper, and I have to ask you guys if you'd date a girl with a shaved head?" She muttered, sitting down. This immediatly earned laughs from the whole group, and before they knew it, Madison had burst past them crying, in the direction of the girl's bathroom.


	8. Cooling down

(a/n: Can Sakura and Madison mend their broken friendship? Will Li still be Sakura's one and only if Madison pulls through? Who's gonna be cut loose? R+R!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 8:**

**Cooling down**

In the school bathrooms, nearing the end of lunch

Madison stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was knotted from sitting hunched in a ball in the cubicle. She had no one left. All her friends had abandoned her. Eli, who was supposed to love her. Sakura, who had never let her down before. Meilin, who she had stood by when Li told her he didn't want to marry her. And the worse thing of all was that she couldn't blame them. She had brought it all on herself, and now she was truly alone. She went to get more tissue from the cubicle, when she heard someone enter the toilets. She stood on the toilet seat and scrunched into a ball.

"She looked really upset." Meilin! That was Meilin's voice, and that must mean one thing: she was with Sakura.

"I thought you were gonna sit with her, I didn't mean for her to be alone, I just wanted to sit with Li, and obviously she wouldn't wan to, and I don't even think she's talking to me." They were obviously talking about her.

"I had to do that survey on the guys!" Meilin glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and a faint creaking sound came from the cubicle in the corner.

_IDIOT! Why does this stupid toilet seat have to creak so much? Maybe they didn't hear it…_

She glanced to Sakura, and she had obviously heard it too. Their eyes met, and they were suddenly creeping towards the toilet, and Meilin kicked the door, the lock clicking under the strain.

"Madison!" Sakura looked genuinely shocked as she saw her best friend, curled into a little ball, with scruffy hair and puffy eyes. But Madison just looked up at her, a cold expression on her face.

"Hello, Sakura. Meilin." She sat on the toilet seat.

"Why are you being so cold? We're your _friends_!" Meilin smiled and made to hug Madison, but she just pulled away.

"Evidently not."

"I'm really sorry about the whole thing with lunch earlier, I really wanted to sit with Li, but you, um, well..." Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"No need to explain. I get it." Sakura's smile faded.

"What are you talking about, Madison?" Sakura looked puzzledely at her best friend.

"I MEAN I WAS THERE THE OTHER NIGHT, REMEMBER? I WAS STANDING THERE AS YOU SAID YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND AGAIN! AND THE PERSON I SAID I HATED STOOD UP FOR ME! ALL I EVER DID WAS TRY NOT TO UPSET YOU! BUT YOU DON'T SEE THAT, DO YOU? YOU JUST THINK I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG. SOMETHING THAT HURTS YOU. SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE. WELL BOO HOO FOR YOU!" Madison exploded.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING, YOUR SELFISHNESS! YOU ONLY SEE WHAT YOU DO FOR OTHER PEOPLE, NOT WHAT THEY DO FOR YOU. YEAH, YOU TRIED AND _FAILED_ TO GET ME AND LI TOGETHER. BUT WHO GOT YOU AND ELI TOGETHER? WHO WORE RIDICULOUS COSTUMES SO YOU COULD MAKE TAPES? WHO GAVE YOU A PINK BUNNY ERASER! ME!" Sakura snapped under the pressure.

"Well, it doesn't matter, now. You made your choice. You picked him, not me." '

"Ladies, it's time for class." Miss McKenzie had interuppted them and was ushering them out the room.


	9. Condensation

(a/n: They both have to think it through…but is it too late to save their crumbling friendship?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 9:**

**Condensation**

Madison's math class

Madison sat at a table nearest the back in maths class, and began to think about what Sakura had said in the bathroom…

_She's right. She has done so much for me, but I only ever think about what I do for her. She's my best friend. I shouldn't be tallying up what I do for her. I should just do it on impulse. I don't deserve her. _

Sakura's science class

_She thinks I picked Li over her, but I would never do that, and she does so much for me, but I never ask if she needs anything. I just assume that I already know._

Madison

_And Li...he was so concerned about Sakura, he was prepared to give her up so she would be happy. He cares about her so much...and I hated him...but I know that my friend will always be looked after and protected with him. Maybe it's just me realising that I can't be the most important person in her life forever. Maybe he's not so bad, maybe I should trust her judgement._

Sakura

_But if she doesn't like Li, what can I do? I can't seperate them forever. But I can't live without either of them, either._

The bell for hometime rang.


	10. Solutions

(a/n: How can things work if no one will make the first move?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 10:**

**Solutions**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Madison ran to catch up with her friend and finally caught her, walking alongside Li, Eli and Meilin.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" Madison's eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Yeah, if you want to…"

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that, and you were right. You do a lot for me, but I've been too selfish to notice that."

"You're not selfish, Madison, I just never realised how inconsiderate I am of you. It's like I always expect you to fix things, and I never think about what you need fixing!" The girls stared at eachother for a long moment and errupted in peels of laughter.

"Friends?" Sakura smiled.

"_Best_ friends. Forever!" Madison hugged her best friend.

"But...um, Madison, can I ask you one little question?"

"Anything, Sakura!" Madison smiled, already knowing what the question would be, but she didn't know the answer.

"Why _do_ you hate Li?"

"I don't." Madison replied, shocked by her own answer.

"Does that mean you two can be friends again!" Sakura's emerald eyes shone with hope.

"Maybe we can. Maybe we should go and talk for a bit?" Madison sighed. Time to fix things.

"Yeah, you do that, and I'll get you a special _surprise._" Sakura twinkled.

"Surprise?" Madison was taken aback.

_What's she got up her sleeve? She's planning something, I can tell from the way she smiled at me..._

"I'll tell Li you wanna talk to him."

_What do I say? I don't hate you any more, so you can ignore all the stuff I said? Doubt that'll pass._

Madison sat on the brick wall with her back facing her former friends. She tried to not pay attention to the fact that they were staring at her, that they were muttering. That Eli wasn't even looking at her. She felta hand on her shoulder, and she turned. It was Li. Time to go.

"Sakura said you needed to talk to me..."

"I'm sorry. You make my best friend happy, and that's good enough for me. I can't be the most important person in her life forever, and I was out of order screaming at you like that. You don't deserve it, and you two are destined to be together. You can hate me if you want, but I'll never hate another person again. It doesn't bring out the best in me, as you can tell..." Madison smiled.

"Madison Taylor, you're one of a kind, you know that?" Li said simply and smiled. Madison jumped up and hugged him.

"Friends?" Li asked, and Madison knew she didn't need to answer.


	11. Surprise!

(a/n: Nearly everything's back to normal. _Nearly…_)

**Disclaimer**_I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or any of the characters in this text unless otherwise stated. CCS, CC and_ all the characters were brought to us through CLAMP, and we love them for it!

**Chapter 11:**

**Surprises**

Madison was sitting alone in her apartment. They had all gone to The Pizza Place after school…well, all except Eli. He had been gone when Li and Madison had returned to the group, and no one had bothered to explain where he had gone…or why. But Madison knew.

_He can't bare to look at me, to talk to me, to even be in the same space as me. Maybe I deserved it. I know I did, but I can't fix it now. _

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Madison stared at the fireplace in the sitting room. Everything seemed to remind her of Him...

"Hey! You're surprise is on the way!" Sakura chirped. And the phone went dead.

_Wait a minute...this surprise...Sakura's sent Eli over here, hasn't she? Oh my god, she has, and I know I'm gonna be right, coz..._

The doorbell rang, and Madison ran to get it. She checked her hair in the hall mirror, and opened the door with a smile.

"Delivery for Madison Taylor." A delivery man in a blue cap said in a bored voice. He was holding a pink envelope with cherry blossoms on it.

"Oh, ok..." Madison took his pen, and signed his clipboard, and she took the envelope.

_I guess I was wrong then._

She tore open the enevlope and pulled out a single sheet of pink paper.

* * *

**_Go into the sitting room, stand by the fire and make a wish. Close your eyes and it will come true, no matter what._**

* * *

Madison smiled. She stood by the fireplace. She closed her eyes. And suddenly His lips were pressed against hers.

"I love you Madison Taylor."

"And I love you, Eli Moon."


	12. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
